


I knew you before I met you

by McKangsty



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Kansas wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 18:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11296098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKangsty/pseuds/McKangsty
Summary: Ruby/Red/wolfie & Dorothy/Kansas {Kansas wolf} Canon as possible, dramatically angsty too. Will include other in depth character studies, S3 EP 21/22 onwards & backwards. What is love and can it truely happen at first sight? the present's a gift or so they say. Many mature themes, so TW for pretty much everything you can think of; will include specifics in chapter headers.





	1. What is love?

So I know fairytales are the premise of Once upon a time and love at first sight is entirely possible. However I wanted to create a story canon to the show that also gave Ruby and Dorothy a back story. Perhaps there is one we are not aware of yet, the show enlists a lot of flashbacks without actually boggling our minds, like some other shows that the past flashes are actually very annoying. I'm not entirely sure how I'm going to do this however as I've just stated flashbacks can be irritating and if all of you have to check dates, times or instances if I swapped back and forth it could get very confusing; making you wish you'd not even begun reading. I don't own the show nor characters, therefore no infringement intended. Fair warning, I'm a glass half full type of person but can see the beauty in things others don't, a bit of a hopeless romantic, emphasis on the word hopeless.

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Love comes in many forms, be it parental, friendship, kinship , and even the illusive promise of true love. But what is love? and how could you define it?... the more scientific among us would state it doesn't exist at all, a mere hormonal phantasm. Severe sceptics would say a illusion of hope, something we tell ourselves to get out of bed each morning, when the reality of it is; we came from nothing and shall return unto nothing. The general populations across all realms claim love is the happiness we all seek...well besides the ones in which love is seen as treachery, entirely illegal and comes with a supposedly fair penalty of death. Finally the hopeless romantics, some may not seek it, it being true love but it doesn't mean they do not believe in it. The all encompassing sense of finally being whole, It is said that humans once upon a time had great power so much so it threatened to conquer the Gods. This was due to the fact they possessed four arms, legs, eyes and even magic all because... they were undeniably one. Zeus in his rage concocted an idea, to split humans in half using his lightning as punishment for such arrogance. Apollo after the fact took pity sewing each now individual back into some semblance of humanity all be it half of what they'd formally been. Each human befell such harrowing sorrow, profound loss and despair having been in their new eyes '' _cursed''_. Forever longing to be reunited with the other half of both their body and soul; their sight and magic now halved making it almost impossible to distinguish who the other may be...Or so the myth says. Although similar to the wind, just because you cannot see something...doesn't mean it doesn't exist and in turn that it can't be felt.

Ruby had been silently struggling lately, though she had brushed it off blaming external circumstances of yet another curse being enacted, then subsequently broken and returning to Storybrooke with a year missing from hers and everyone elses memories. This for a acute time span simultaneously consumed her energy and focus, as Ruby and the townspeople strove to regain the unrefutable gap they were all missing. ' _Snow was heavily pregnant!...really heavy'_ Ruby had previously shuddered at the momentary thought, anyone of them could have returned in the same boat with no recollection of who the father was; _'Luckily her and Charming come as a pair'_. She'd gone back to working at Grannys' like always, _''Just because you can't remember shit, doesn't mean you don't have to pay rent apparently''_

Fortunately for most but unfortunately for Ruby the lapse of Storybrooks inhabitants memories was restored by true loves kiss between Regina and Henry not too long after. If Ruby was certain of one thing the burden of her past and guilt over things beyond her control were almost unspeakable, as was the overwhelming feeling as though she might drown beneath the mundane life of waiting tables. That being said when the first curse was lifted she was one of the few, if not the only one grateful for what Regina had done. Others of course she empathised with them endlessly, Personally though when the memories seeped through onto their new found reality Ruby nearly broke, there was no consoling herself over the lives she had taken, whether or not she had been willing to. It was when a large portion of the town who were currently celebrating their newest victory and the birth of Snow and Charmings second child after the most recent year of memories flooding back; that Ruby Lucas was once again hit by a tidal wave of hopelessness or grief, maybe even loss?. Somewhere not nearly as deep down or as subconcious as Ruby would of liked, felt as though no one had noticed her demeanour since the recent curse was lifted. This belief no doubt led her to forgo hiding what she felt in that moment, as she held a suddenly cold but elegantly long hand to her chest trying to dull the ache and sinking sensation. Shuddering whilst deeply inhaling, Rubys' eyes so full of emotion slid slowly up trying to regain composure...only to meet Snows' concerned brow from across the Diner; as if She had been watching over her all along.


	2. Snowy intervention

Trigger warnings generally depressing? , my computer hates me so spellchecked by sight Pm if there's anything.

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Ruby faltered for a moment, her mouth hanging slightly agape, startled by the scrutiny from Snow. Asif she could see right through her even from afar. Of course Snow had known Ruby a very long time both in The Enchanted forest as themselves and then consequently twenty eight years as their counter personas in Storybrooke.  
Snow sensed for days that something was amiss with Ruby but not yet had the time to approach her about it, due to the time portal incident with Killian and Emma. Now as she let her eyes fall upon her best friend, Snow knew instinctively she'd seen that look before. Ruby wanted to flee, the sadness staring back at her spoke volumes. _'Nope Ruby's not getting away that easily'_

''David could you take Neal for a moment?'' Snow smiled although halfheartedly. Looking slightly concerned with the request, Davids' gaze followed hers towards Ruby.  
''Yeah sure thing, do what you've got to do'' holding out his sturdy arms in agreement.  
''Thanks sweety, I maybe outside for a while just in case you need me.'' Kissing Charmings' jaw she ascended. It didn't escape her well trained vision, that Ruby involuntarily flinched at her clear indication to head her off about whatever was clearly wrong with the wolf.  
''Ruby honey don't you have a break due?'' Snow called across the diner. _'Don't think about running missus, I may have just recently given birth but I'm a stubborn tracker'._ She thought, raising a challenging eyebrow outwards as if daring Ruby to try. Ruby held no illusions pertaining to that given look _'Fantastic Snow's on the war path, here comes the rainbow speeches and just my luck it's not Wolfstime so I can't out run her with ease...Although she has just given birth, so maybe I stand a chance.'_ By the time she'd shook the sneeky musings from her head, Snow was already standing before her, grinning triumphantly yet gentler than usual.  
''So can we go outside to talk?'' Snow tilted her head in question. _'Shit she knows'_ Ruby wanted to say no she was too busy but what came out her mouth was the complete opposite like always.  
''I um ...sure Snow, I could do with some fresh air it's getting pretty humid in here''; fixing one of her bright smiles across her face, hoping to dissuade the oncoming snowy intervention.

Making their way outside with just the odd glance from Storybrooke residents, which was a rarity in this town; the wolf always felt as if she was being watched and it did nothing to settle her unease. The two friends found a quiet spot just outside the picket fence of Grannys' _'How ironic'_ Red internally sighed. The evening air was cold but in the refreshing sort of sense, Ruby crossed her arms over her chest...the universal sign of defensive, however hoping the movements would be brushed aside as if she were simply chilly. Snow took it in her stride knowing without doubt it had nothing to do with the temperature; especially given Ruby ran warm due to her own personal curse.

''Fess up Red'' the words practically burst from Snows lips, tone dropping several octaves on her name to imply accusation.  
''Huh what?'' takenaback like a deer in the headlights, had she done something wrong?  
''You know what I mean, you're planning on going somewhere'', stepping slightly forward into Reds' personal space.  
''How...what!?'' wolf instincts telling her to stand her ground rather than step back, it would only imply guilt if she did.  
''Rubes I've known you for how long?'' Snows' voice much silkier, as if lulling her friend out of her panicked state.  
''Er ah..a while'' Red sheepishly responded, even though she knew it was rhetorical she couldn't help but answer. _'Damn Snows' Bambi eyes.'_  
''Thing is little Red I don't know how, but Emma has the same look and it kills me seeing it on either of your faces.''  
''Hey we don't have the same look and I'm not little'', Ruby faux glared.  
''You do'' she said with an air of finality. ''And even if you didn't, the rest of your face says enough.''  
''Jeez thanks'' she exhaled sarcastically, although in a clearly defeated tone.  
''Please'' Snow spoke delicately almost like a prayer, outstretching her hand to firmly grasp and squeeze Rubys upper left arm with her right hand; imploring the wolf to trust her. Ruby Looked down from her couple of inches vantage point that her height afforded her and she knew there was no avoiding the issue any longer.  
''I can't do this anymore Snow.''  
''Storybrooke?'' it was more of a statement, than a question.  
''How did you..?'' the question died on her lips, _'of course she knew, she always does'._  
''Yeah I can't help shift this feeling, I've tried... but it's as though I'm here but not at the same time.'' She shuffled her feet absentmindedly, Snows' grip had lowered to her hand now squeezing it in encouragement.  
''You want to go back to The Enchanted forest to try and find your own kind ...a pack?'' still rhetorical but she had to ask.  
''Did you pick up some magical telepathic abilities during pregnancy?'' Ruby arched a perfect eyebrow down at snow, dimples threatening to appear.  
''Are you avoiding my question...?'' threw back at her albeit playfully.  
''You're right okay'' she sighed, taking a large breath in to steel her nerves, Ruby continued her confession.  
''I've been helping Tiny with the burnt beanstalk fields, there wasn't really much of anything to save but we managed this'' Red held up one singular bean.  
''I knew I had to try, it could be my only chance of being able to leave this realm and find my own kind. This sinking feeling, I don't know, I figured it was just with all that has been happening, but it's not Snow. I love all of you...you know I do but this isn't going away, please don't hate me.'' Eyes bulging not having expected the flood gates to have opened quite so much. The wolf was usually much more reserved when it came to her own troubles, never really believing she deserved anyones help or pity...not after all she had done. Snows' willowy arms encased Rubys' strong shoulders bear hugging her fiercely.  
''I could never hate you and don't apologise, you should take that bean and go find them. You're my best friend Rubes, how could I want anything other than your happiness? I know you'll find what your looking for, if you set your mind to it, I just hope some day I'll see you again.'' she spoke firmly against Ruby.  
''Seriously!? you're not mad...like at all?'' mouth working like a goldfish, trying to find the right words.  
''I er, you know all of you mean the world to me, right?''  
''Yes and that's why we have to let you go, otherwise how could we say the same about you? we couldn't, if we kept you from having another family of your own; besides us I mean.''

Drawing back from the tight embrace, Rubys' tears had drawn clear paths down her sculpted face, her brow currently furrowed. Although she appeared distraught, Snow knew her best friend was in fact relieved.


	3. I guess this is goodbye?

TW none, spellchecked by sight Pm if anything is amiss?  
No infringement intended towards OUAT or the song choice for the chapter, if anything I want them to make money, not me;  
 **IAMX - Sorrow**

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

A few days later Ruby was ready to leave for The Enchanted forest, speaking to Granny and explaining why she had to do this was a lot easier than she had antisipated. Granny had stated _''Pup you needn't explain yourself to me, You'll be missed but I can't stop you nor would I want to. I had a pack once I'd be a hypocrite if I denied you the same.'  
_ Everyone insisted she was given a bon voyage party of sorts, apparently she would not _slip quietly into the night_ , although all she felt like doing was slithering away unnoticed. _  
_The news about her leaving spread throughout Storybrooke like wildfire, all gossip did, therefore she'd offered to take others along if they so desired. Astoundingly everyone declined, to quote Leroy _''Hey sister I hate the curse as much as the next dwarf but indoor plumbing sure does have it's benefits.''_ That is how she came to be here standing outside the ironic picket fence of Grannys' diner, facing the few she could in some strange way call family; which included Snow, Charming, baby Neal, Emma, Regina as crazy as that sounds, Henry, Victor, the dwarves, Archie and Granny.

''So guys, I guess this is goodbye?'' she awkwardly stated, tentative smiles all around in response. Ruby adjusted her holdall with the few things she'd require on her journey ahead, silently wishing she could have avoided this moment. It wasn't that she didn't care, in fact she cared too much, but this farewell gathering only added to the loneliness she already felt. All of the group began their well wishes towards Ruby embracing her knowing it maybe for the last time, some obviously more awkward than others. She didn't know who she'd miss most besides Granny, they all in their own way had a place in her heart, but contrary to the truth she couldn't bring herself to believe her place in theirs'.

Stepping a safe distance away from the group, as they were lined in front of the blossomed arch, she turned to face them. Taking stock of their faces and the beauty of them. A breeze fluttered softly as she breathed deeply and in that moment time seemed to stand still. The gentle wind played with the coats, scarves and hair of her Storybrooke family, this moment was in her opinion worthy of a thousand photographs or words but neither could capture the strength of emotion as it shimmered across the depths of their eyes. Pulling herself from her reverie Red threw the bean to the ground, the force cracking it open and a portal whipped into existence. Blue and white light dancing across her face, hauntingly, as it spun calling out for her to jump. Glancing up one last time, that is exactly what she did before she could even comprehend changing her mind. The magic forcefully pulled her in, it felt so very hot and cold all at once, vertigo tugging her in every direction. The urge to panic arose making breathing almost impossible, as time, space and everything in between converged. Her mantra 'The Enchanted forest' forgotten, in that moment she felt so very alone, simultaneously to this striking thought she struck the unfamiliar ground.

Dazed Ruby lay flat on her front, holdall swept to the side due to the impact of her landing. Groaning her hands found purchase against the soil beneathe, pushing outwards although in front of her, forcing her protesting body up from the ground. _'Wow that hurt, definitely not my most graceful landing to date'._ Now on her knees Rubys' sight attempted to adjust to her surroundings with her head spinning regardless. There were trees, which was a good start but something wasn't as it should be. Trusting her nose more than her eyes in that moment, she sniffed the air tentatively. Gut clenching in response, she had all her memories from the past aside from Wolfstime when she had no control but even then she seemed to be able to recall scents, however whatever she smelt now was entirely new. _'Where the hell am I?'_ , regaining her footing swiftly Red spun surveying the forest she found herself in, it was gnarled almost disfigured, the trees where dispersed though, indicating she wasn't far from a outlining border; _'And hopefully civilisation of some sort, God... that is if I even want to know what sort. Way to go Lucas , you had one job and one bean but did you think to reiterate where you wanted to go? no, you hyperventilated in a portal...nice going!'._ Hauling her bag over her right shoulder and hood back over her head; as she was donning her cloak in case it was wolfstime, Red surveyed the tree line discerning they grew wider apart to her left. Leaves crackling beneathe her tan boots only added to her unease in the eerily quiet landscape. It was as if the dead looking forest was in fact barren of life, or as Ruby interally whimpered ' _creepy as hell',_ she took comfort in the fact the silence seemed greater farther behind her and she was headed in the opposite direction of this living nightmare.

The light was dying so Ruby could only assume evening was nigh, still unaware of her true location employing all her senses to avoid any surprises in this new land. Relief washed over her when she saw the trees seemed to clear entirely, at least for a small distance, indicating a path of sorts. Speeding up, hearted that she'd finally have some semblance of direction or choice, rather than walking blindly inhaling all sorts of pungent smells; confusing her as to what they maybe but knowing without a doubt she didn't care to stop and find out. The soils texture underfoot had gone from rocky yet sludgy to sponge like now quite hard and grained, making the wolfs' increased pace much easier. Stumbling up a slight dirt embankment (she was still part human after all) the reality of the situation hit Ruby dead on. Practically tripping onto the road, Red was genuinely winded from expelling so much air due to shock. Heart clenching, Ruby stared down and whispered to no one in particular, ''I guess I'm not in Kansas anymore.''


	4. It's time for you to stay a while

I do not own OUAT nor any of the characters, **no infringement intended**.   
Same applies to the **song for the chapter ; IAMX - Kingdom of Welcome Addiction.** You really should have a listen.  
And none intended against any of the Oz books, movies, creatures, races, places or sources included or mentioned.

Any ideas would be great, once again Spellchecked by sight PM if anything's squiffy.

Is it just me who has noticed the Witches of Oz excluding innocence Zelena/ Dorothy; represent love, courage and wisdom, which automatically made me think of Tinmans' heart, the Cowardly lions' courage and Scarecrows' brain. Have I forgotten something vital from one of the classic movies and the history of Oz or is that just a crazy coincidence? I plan on re-watching those films to try and get a better grasp on Oz... I did start but I fell asleep due to work, however Dorothys' uncle is called Henry which just added to my confusion.

Also I googled a map of Oz which I think some people should do too, you will be able to follow Rubys' path out of The Dark forest. The Enchanted forest is to the East of the map, then The poppy fields, Emerald city in the centre then to the West of it lays the Dark forest with the Munchkin territory China town? above and South of that lays Glindas' castle and lands. Strange that the West that signifies innocence is a mixture of Dark forest, Cross roads and Munchkin territory. Depends entirely what map you look at I suppose there are inconsistencies, I reference the Map of the marvelous land of Oz by Professor Mogglebug/Mogglebyg? I think... the writing's not large enough to be sure. Although in literature Munchkins are to the East and ruled by Kaylina The Wicked Witch of the East.

I tried to research the Witches too but honestly there's so many conflicting names and titles, even two Witches that were re-wrote into one character Glinda, in different Oz books and movies. Honestly It'd be far too confusing to try and make all of this canon, especially as The Wicked Witch of the West name's apparently supposed to be Momba, according to the silent movie The wonderful Wizard of Oz 1910, obviously not Once upon a times' canon Zelena.

I realise this is more prologue than chapter but there is a lot to take in. **Sorry?**

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

Even though Zelena had left Oz some time ago, the land was still currently in a state of chaos. The sisterhood of Witches lead by Glinda had saw to the return of Dorothy to their lands in order to thwart Zelenas' plan to finally deduce a way to enact a time portal and consequently undo the past; so as she never had to know what life was like without a mother or infact love. After Zelenas' attack on the Scarecrow to steal his brain, which to her was nothing more than an ingredient in her schemes and subsequent face off with Dorothy, the Wicked Witch had seemingly left Oz. Although no one knew why, they could only assume it would be short lived. Therefore Dorothy had vowed, after some persuasion... to stay within Oz and reclaim her western seat on the council.

The council between the Sister Witches had been working tirelessly over the last three years to restore order to Oz. The threat of Zelena had lead to further distrust between the lands and even the Sisters themselves; how could it not? afterall they were under no illusion if any Witch was powerful enough to dabble in time, it would be Zelena. The prophecy stated that she was the greatest evil the lands would face, to ignore this would be nothing short of ignorance and blind naivety. When whispers of zelenas' goal to alter time crawled across the lands, it left a sinister aftertaste upon all the tongues that spoke it. Severe paranoia and in some cases civil war broke out between all manner of beings throughout Oz. Be they the Ogres or Werewolves to the East, Munchkins to the North West, Gillikin folk to the North, Winkies to the North East or Quadlings to the South. Luckily the Dragons beneathe the North remain dormant for a hundred years at a time and weren't due anytime soon.

However the North and most prosperous of Oz had become the epicentre of this paranoia, creatures and races such as; Giant purple spiders, that catch travelers in their webs and make them their servants had grown more vicous. Mist Maidens also known as fairies who reside in fog banks, had been turning darker of late, drawing in those whom dared venture into their territory out of fear of war in their own cities. Flatheads a race of people living on a mountaintop who must carry their brains in a can in their pockets, due to their heads being so flat... as their name states, had been forced to venture down against Skeezers. Skeezers whom are anatomically normal humans that were once friends and now rivals of the Flatheads; that normally live within a glass city in the middle of a lake, upon the border of the North West. Surprisingly the least combatant of the North were, Hoopers ten foot tall humanoids that reside in the Purple Forests that can roll themselves into hoops by grabbing their toes with their hands and Scooters a race of people who live on the waters of the Gillikin River, with their long boat-like feet and sails growing from their wrists to their ribs.

It was this prolonged endeavour to cease the unease and violence of Oz that brought the Sisterhood back to convene once more, as they did so on a regular basis. Of course the distinct quadrants of Oz had Kings and Queens, prime ministers, mayors etcetera to rule, nevertheless the Witches held a lot of sway and more to the point power. So it was to those four that all of Oz looked to... for hope.


	5. Beneathe the veil

Tw; mentions of mental illness.

No infringement intended towards OUAT or the song choice of the chapter  
Brandi carlile- What can I say

Trying to write this is so confusing as there's obviously OUAT canon, then 14 books by L. Frank Baum's original Oz canon, then consequently 26 books after his death that follow his series and that's not even mentioning those that don't follow it, but create an alternate Oz: Most notable being Gregory Maguire's _Wicked._ So if I get anything wrong it'd take me a year to find out. _  
_

It's been so long since I have updated I actually don't have a clue what this chapter was going to entail, but I had begun it with TW's, song choice etc but these still haven't jogged my memory. So I'll make it a shorter chapter until I regain what the thread was supposed to be.

speech '' ''

quoted speech in _italics_ _'' ''_

inner thoughts in _italics ' '_

The Witches had congregated in Glindas' Palace near the southern border of Oz. They all agreed that given the magical climate the safest location was here. Glinda not only had dozens of loyal trained maidens within the Palace walls but almost an entirely female army of soldiers outside patrolling the borders. It is not known why men were not prominent in Glindas' court, they could only assume it was something to do with a level of trust. Moreover she had not only an excellent rapport with the humanoid Quadlings but all manner of inhabitants of the South.

Toto barked tugging the sorceresses away from their own private thoughts and conflicts. Dorothy had been standing rigidly within the annex, peering out of the iron wrought glass; whereas her sisters had been languidly seated waiting patiently for their tea to brew. It was to some, a tedious ritual, who could think of indulging in a variety of tea in dark times such as these. There had been vast improvements ofcourse, they were all loved across Oz and therefore most listened to reason when it fell from their lips, however exceptions to the rule begrudgingly remained. Unfortunately it seemed akin to battling a hydra, in the sense that when one issue was solved almost instantaneously another would creep up on you, Dorothy didn't know at this time how right that simile would truly become.  
All she felt was a veil of depression sweep over her once more, clouding her usual judgement, but no one could truly blame her for how she felt, afterall she'd been fighting one war or another since the day she entered Oz. "Beware that, when fighting monsters, you yourself do not become a monster... for when you gaze long into the abyss. The abyss gazes also into you.".

Meanwhile Ruby was having her own personal break down, well mini one anyway. ' _Why do things like this always happen to me? as if I wasn't cursed enough. Here I am trying to make my life better and all I do is land myself in a haunted freaking forest an low and behold where does it open onto? only the yellow brick road. IS THE UNIVERSE SERIOUS RIGHT NOW!?'._ Although Rubes was thinking all this she was as out of breath as if she had just screamed it to the cosmos _'Don't even think about having another panic attack loser, it's not the time'  
_ ''Left or right Rubiks cube? , just pick one it's not that hard. Umm unless one might lead to death then that'd be difficult to forgive myself for...wow okay talking to yourself inside your head's one thing , out loud not so much. RIGHT, right?'' she whispered frantically ''Guess it's lighter that way, which is something... yup hi ho right's the way to go?'' Ruby groaned at her own dorky behaviour as she spun setting a fast pace in her chosen direction. Little did Ruby know she was headed south.


End file.
